Noche inolvidable
by Kaoru Riddle
Summary: Víspera de navidad, es hora de ir al baile de navidad y Hermione se encuentra con una maravillosa sorpresa...


Sólo un sueño 

Víspera de navidad.

Hoy era el baile de navidad, todo el colegio estaba adornado con hermosos motivos que relucían en cada rincón. Las chicas estaban emocionadas por la celebración, desde hace más de un mes que venían planeando sus atuendos y no podían creer que el día tan anhelado había llegado.

La noche había caído, las parejas poco a poco llegaban al gran comedor para disfrutar de la velada.

Al entrar, quedaron asombrados por la belleza de la sala. Luces de todos colores estaban flotando en el cielo, pequeños ángeles volaban por todas partes, las paredes estaban adornadas de pintorescos colores, creando una sensación de alegría y tranquilidad. Las cuatro largas mesas que separaban a las casas, eran reemplazadas por unas pequeñas y redondas con cuatro sillas cada una. Éstas estaban cubiertas por largos manteles de color blanco y encima un pequeño mini árbol de navidad y una vela blanca encendida. Era hermoso.

Hermione había entrado a la sala con sus amigos y juntos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al costado. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, corte en V y con leves brillos que resaltaban todos sus atributos, se había peinado con un moño (un tomate) que dejaba caer unas cuantas mechas alrededor de su rostro para resaltar sus ojos.

Harry quien había ido al baile con Ginny, su novia, le ofreció ir en busca de unas bebidas para refrescarse a lo que ella asintió.

Se encontraba sola en la mesa ya que sus amigos o estaban bailando o estaban conversando animadamente con otros alumnos. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos por lo que no sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y la miraba fijamente.

Granger - dijo el chico que estaba sentado sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Mmm

Ven sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo él parándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione para que esta se levantara.

Ella le miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y juntos salían del Gran Comedor.

Él la condujo por un pasillo que estaba a oscuras, levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Hermione le seguía de cerca mirándole de vez en cuando para tratar de identificar que era lo que escondía.

Se detuvo al frente de un aula que ella nunca había visto o por lo menos que no recordaba. Susurró un hechizo y lentamente la puerta se abrió.

Ven, déjame taparte los ojos – dijo él mientras sacaba de un bolsillo que su traje un pañuelo negro de seda y se lo ponía en los ojos.

¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione ansiosa.

Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

La tomó de las manos y la condujo por el aula que sólo estaba iluminada por cuatro velas, una en cada rincón. Él se detuvo y le soltó las manos dejándola desorientada.

¿Dónde estas? – dijo Hermione asustada tratando de encontrarlo.

Aquí – susurró él cerca de su oído haciendo que a Hermione le diera un leve escalofrío.

El chico se puso en la espalda de Hermione y lentamente le quitó el pañuelo dejándola sólo con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora puedes abrirlos, ¡Feliz navidad pequeña! – dijo él susurrando.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

Se encontraban en un bello balcón que tenía una hermosa vista hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Allí, frente a ella se encontraba el lago que era iluminado por una enorme luna llena al horizonte que brillaba con todo su esplendor. Miró hacia el despejado cielo y pudo divisar millones de estrellas que titilaban levemente. Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Te gustó mi regalo – dijo él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con ambos brazos.

Es... bellísimo – dijo Hermione mirando el cielo.

El chico al alzar la vista pudo ver junto con ella una estrella fugaz que surcó el cielo.

Pide un deseo – le dijo él suavemente.

No puedo pedir nada... me has dado todo lo que quería, todo y mucho más – dijo Hermione dándose vuelta y quedando frente a frente con el chico.

Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad inimaginable; expresaban todo el amor que le tenía y lo mucho que había esperado para estar nuevamente en sus brazos.

Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, desde hace mucho tiempo he pensado en como expresártelo y no llegué a nada. Sólo puedo decir que el tiempo que he estado contigo, ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida; me enseñaste a vivir, a expresarme, a querer; me has cambiado Hermione, algo que nadie había hecho. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero ahora lo estoy. – dijo él chico de la forma más cariñosa que pueda existir.

Qu...que quieres decir – dijo ella muy nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hermione yo... te amo – dijo él chico a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a la castaña.

También te amo... Draco –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y fueron acercándose más y más hasta rozarse. Muy poca distancia los separaba, sólo un movimiento y juntarían sus labios en el beso con más sentimientos y ansiedad. Se sentían uno solo, una sola alma, un solo latir, un solo sentir... el amor.

¡¡¡Hermione!!!

¡Hermione despierta, tenemos que arreglarnos para el baile de navidad – dijo Ginny abriendo las cortinas de la habitación y yendo a buscar sus cosas.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, no sabía como había llegado a su habitación. Miró a todos lados y pudo ver que todas sus compañeras ya se habían levantado, tomó su despertador y vio la hora: 15:30pm.

Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida, no lo podía creer, había sido tan real...

Sólo fue un sueño – dijo tocando sus labios, aún sentía la sensación del beso que le había dado Draco Malfoy.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rogando para que esa noche su sueño se volviera realidad.


End file.
